


Twice In One Night

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chica is such a good pup, I love her, Mark has nightmares, Other, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Based off of Mark's Tumblr post: http://markiplier.tumblr.com/post/164752056770/my-dog-chica-had-a-nightmare-last-night-sheThis was originally posted on my DeviantART account, for Chica's birthday!! And considering it was the 3 year anniversary since Mark has adopted Chica yesterday, I thought I'd post this little fic here!





	Twice In One Night

I had a bad dream last night. I don’t exactly remember what it was about, all I know is that it was really bad, but I’m glad that I was able to howl myself awake from it. Because of how bad it was, I got really trembly about it, and all of my fur was standing up from head to tail. I didn’t know if I needed comfort from it or not, but I found out that I did when I felt Mark’s hand on the top of my head, grabbing my attention. I got up on all four of my scared and shaky legs, seeing he’s patting on his human bed with his other hand, wanting me to hop up next to him. Aren’t human beds usually off limits for dogs?

 

     “Up-up, Chica,” Mark commanded softly. “C’mon, Chica! Up-up!”

 

Oh well.

 

I do as my owner wants me to, and he rubs his hands all over my back slowly, causing my shakiness to eventually stop.

 

     “It’s okay, Chica,” I hear him whisper. “You’re okay. It was just a dream.”

 

He kisses my cheek. I rest my chin on his shoulder, thankful that he was able to calm me down for a few minutes.

 

I was glad to hear from my owner that everything is okay.

 

After a few minutes which made me want it to go on for forever, I eventually hop off the human bed to my dog bed, falling back asleep. I don’t remember what I was dreaming about, but it was much better than the last one I had.

 

I wake up by the sound of Mark mumbling a bunch of nonsense on his human bed. He sounds scared a bit, almost like he’s about to cry. I get back up on all fours, and I peek on the human bed, only to see my owner is still asleep somehow. He lets out quick and harsh breaths, and he clings onto a pillow tightly. Is he having a bad dream..? I’ve never seen Mark like this in his sleep before. Should I just wait to see if he howls to wake himself up? He howls a lot whenever he’s in front of a colorful rectangle that sits on top of a table, maybe he can howl himself awake, just like how I do!

 

I set my bottom down, and I rest my chin on Mark’s human bed, watching him while I wait for him to wake up. Minutes pass and I start to get anxious, as my owner’s breathing becomes much more shaky and sporadic, and his mumbling gets louder.

 

     “No… Don’t hurt her, please…”

 

Huh… What  _ is _ he mumbling about, anyways? Is somebody getting hurt in his dream? It sounds like there is… There might be scary monsters that are holding the people he loves hostage!! But I still don’t know what to do to wake him up! Sure, I could bark, but I’m afraid it might make him grumpy and might wake up what we have left for neighbors! No, no, you can’t focus on what  _ could _ happen, Chica. Focus on what you  _ want _ to happen..! … Well, I WANT to wake up Mark, but I’m still not sure what to do to do it! Frick! Bork! Frick n’ bork! Bork n’ frick! Frickinsborkinsfrick!

 

Mark starts to toss and turn, with his hand flopping over the edge of his bed right in front of me. His fingers are very trembly. … I have a sudden urge to lick them. They look like those little meat logs that Mark gave me when we went “camping” that one time!

 

My bottom uncontrollably gets up from my bed, and I lick my owner’s fingers repeatedly. I kind of forgotten that Mark was having a bad dream at this point, until he suddenly jolts, sitting up. He’s awake! I did it! Those monsters won’t get to his favorite people/person anymore!

 

I back up a little bit with my bottom setting back down on the floor, wanting to give my owner space. I try not to make any noise, and the only sounds I could hear was just how shaky and scared Mark’s breathing was. It almost felt awful that I had to be the only one in there, with no other human to use words to comfort him. Because, hey. I’m a dog. Dogs don’t know how to human speak. I let Mark take his time to try to calm himself down, and I rest my chin on his bed again, staring at his back. I hear him talk to himself, just like how he normally does on a day-to-day basis.

 

     “Jesus Christ, that was a bad one,” he says. He dries his fingers I licked all over on his blanket. “What the hell woke me up…??”

 

Oh, I knew the answer to that question, almost immediately! I let out a quiet bork at him, getting his attention. He peeks over his shoulder to look right at me, and I look back at him, silent. Mark keeps his eyes on me, and I notice that water is almost leaking out of one. I whimper a bit at him. I hate when my owner’s eyes leak when he’s sad. He then scoots himself closer near his pillows, and I watch intently.

 

     “Chica…” I heard him whisper. His eyes continued to leak, but he didn’t even bother wiping them off. Just wipe them, Mark! Leaking eyes is a sign that you’re gonna flood the room if you let it continue!

 

I then watch him pat on the bed next to him, exactly how he did when I had a bad dream earlier on the same night. I hear my owner saying his often used demand for me to hop on things.

 

     “Up-up…” he whispers as my ears perk. “Up-up, Chica…”

My tail wags, and I hop back up on the human bed right next to Mark. I get to be on the human bed twice in one night?! Oh boy!!

 

Mark gently wraps his arms around me, and I let him quietly cry into my fluffiest chest in the world. Every part of his body was trembling, just like how mine was earlier.

 

I actually remember Mark saying something about him having bad dreams almost every “other night”, and he’s gotten used to them. Well, by how he’s behaving right now, it doesn’t look like he’s gotten used to them at all. Trembling all over, sobbing all over my chest… Maybe because I never woke him up from a bad dream before, and he’s just so happy that I did? He gets happy over almost everything that I do, and I tend to be his most favorite dog he ever had, but I don’t really remember most of the reasons why. At least I know I’m somebody’s favorite.

 

After a few minutes or so, Mark’s crying stops. Just a bunch of sniffles and hugs. Thank goodness that the room isn’t flooding with tears! Or else we’d have to move again! Mark’s grip on my fur loosens, and we both stare at each other, eye-to-eye. His eyes look really puffy.

 

     “Thank you, Chica,” he says with a huge-as-usual smile. He leans over and kisses me between the eyes. I lick his cheek in return, causing him to chuckle a bit. I love making him do that whenever he’s sad/happy/sappy!

 

I let him continue to hug me again, thankfully, not sobbing all over my fur this time. My tail wags like crazy, but I don’t really care about that. My chin rests on top of his shoulder, exactly like how we did earlier when he woke me up from my own bad dream. He lets out a quiet but long sigh through his nose.

 

     “Chica, you’re such a good girl,” he says. My tail is practically thumping on the bed at this point. I always love getting compliments like that.

 

     “I hope you know how much I love you.”

 

I do.


End file.
